1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for a consumer configurable mobile communication solution, and more particularly, to a system and method for configuring the usage criteria of one or more mobile communication devices by user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices have become prevalent in business and home use. Despite the abundance of devices, however, there are few ways of individually restricting the usage of each device or a group of devices within a master account. Typically it is left up to the individual carrying the device to use it as requested by a supervisor (e.g., a manager or parent) supplying the device.
Current methods of restricting mobile device usage include prepaid mobile plans or restricted handsets. A prepaid plan limits how often an individual can use a device; however, it does not restrict, for example, when or to whom a call is made, from whom a call is received, or what web or multimedia use is acceptable. The limits of a prepaid plan are also typically defined by a phone company, not the person owning or managing the phone. Furthermore, prepaid plans are typically managed as a single device, as opposed to a group plan where multiple devices would be obtained and managed under one account. Accordingly, each device is managed as a single account with its own bill and control over the device is limited to the user of the device's willingness to abide by rules set out by that user's supervisor.
Restricted handsets may also be used to limit mobile use. However, few such handsets are available on the market. Handsets that are currently available are typically geared toward very young users, which has earned them the commonly used title of “kiddie phones.” Restricted handsets typically only allow a user to dial, and in some configurations receive calls from, specific phone numbers entered into the devices configuration. For example, a parent would typically enter specific phone numbers into the handset's password protected “phonebook.” The child would then be able to dial only those numbers available in the phonebook. Such devices may not even have a dialing pad with which to call a specific number not available in the device's phonebook. Such a device would clearly have limited appeal to an adult and much less to a child as he or she grows older and becomes increasingly subject to the peer pressure of adolescence.
Additionally, there are no options to configure the device to allow calls to certain numbers on specified days or timeframes, or to limit calls to a specified talk time, for example. Furthermore, as the changes are made directly to the device, the phone must be present for any modifications to the phonebook.
Restricted handsets are also typically sold as temporary or “pay as you go” devices. As such, the device is typically not associated with a contract or account, thus limiting a supervisor's ability to review the time usage of the device. Time is simply added to the device through the purchase of refill cards or other time purchase mechanisms.
These and other deficiencies exist with conventional mobile communication systems and methods of operation. Therefore, a solution to these and other problems is needed, providing a user configurable system and method specifically designed to configure usage restrictions of one or more mobile communication devices.